


Call Me Tony

by Jacie



Category: NCIS
Genre: 2013 NCIS Big Bang, Alternate Reality, Big Bang Challenge, Case Fic, Clubbing, First Time, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Phone Sex, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 18:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacie/pseuds/Jacie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lonely Gibbs tries calling a phone sex hotline one night and finds himself intrigued by the man on the other end of the line who turns out to be more than he originally seemed. When visiting a club to meet Tony, Gibbs finds out that he is actually a Detective with Baltimore Homicide working undercover and searching for a serial killer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Annieb1955 for her wonderful artwork and also for her beta services. Any remaining mistakes are my own as I definitely tinkered with the story after she'd seen it.
> 
> This was written for the 2013 NCIS Big Bang
> 
>  

Using long, solid strokes, Jethro Gibbs worked on his boat, smoothing it, shaping it between his sips of bourbon. One recent interview was stuck in his head. Nothing he did could shake it. After hours of interrogation, murder suspect Karl Callaway had given up his alibi. He had divulged that he had spent the night with Petty Officer Sam Headley, revealing that they were lovers. 

Ever since that day, Gibbs had a hard time keeping his thoughts on anything else. The disclosure had stunned him. He had pushed hard and finally Karl had admitted to the relationship, but why? He could have said they’d been drinking together and he’d stayed over because he was in no shape to drive home. Instead, he had admitted that they were upstairs engaged in sexual activities. Together. Karl hadn’t offered details, but the image of the two handsome young men had been frolicking through salacious sexual scenes in Gibbs’ thoughts ever since.

Even now, alone in his basement, he couldn’t shake the thoughts. As he pushed his vintage planer across the wooden boat, he envisioned his hand trailing lightly over the taut skin of one of the muscular young sailors. Shaking his head failed to dislodge the image. Putting down his planer, he returned to his workbench, taking another sip of bourbon as he walked.

The giveaway newspaper he’d picked up a few hours earlier at a local bar held his attention. Focusing on the cover, he took another sip of bourbon. A music festival was scheduled for the weekend. Perhaps he should go there and try to meet someone? No, he needed something more discreet. He couldn’t risk anyone he knew seeing him soliciting young men out in the open.

Flipping through the pages in the back he hunted through the articles. He couldn’t risk even an anonymous encounter. What if the ad he answered had been placed by a sailor, a Marine, someone from any of a number of agencies he worked with on a regular basis? What he needed was a professional. Grasping the newspaper in one hand, he took one last shot of bourbon before reaching for the small plastic bag on the workbench.

He knew the calls weren’t free and didn’t want to risk them being traced to the cell phone he had through work. Nor did he want the calls traced to his land line. In preparation, he had gone out and purchased a pay as you go cell phone. He had paid cash for the phone, as well as the cards to load minutes.

Flipping it open, he dialed the number and chose the option to bill it to his phone, cursing when a monotone recording expressed it was unable to bill the cell phone. Next option. He had opened another credit card account, one he intended to use for no other purpose. If he was ever questioned about it, he would think of a way to dispute it. Somehow. Stolen identity, perhaps?

After his credit card was accepted, the line rang again, but was answered quickly.

“Hello, I’m so glad you called,” a sultry voice came across the line.

Closing his eyes, Gibbs savored the image of a handsome young man on the other end of the line, envisioning him shirtless with a hard, muscular body.

“Hello? Shy? This must be your first time calling. It’s okay. Everyone has a first time. We can take this as slow and easy as you want to. Look, my name is Tony. I want you to be comfortable. How about you tell me your name?”

Gibbs took a couple deep breaths as Tony waited patiently. “It’s, um, Jethro.”

“Okay, Jethro. You can call me Tony if you want. Or anything else. It’s your dime after all. What are you up to tonight?”

“I’m just sitting around my basement.”

“Alone on a Saturday night? I could think of a couple of more interesting things to do.”

“Like?”

“Well, if I were there with you, I could give you a massage. I give great massages. Or we could do anything else you’d like to do. What do you want to do, Jethro?”

“I’m not really sure. I’m not sure why I called.”

“You’re lonely. I get it. What are you wearing?”

“Sweats.”

“Really? I was hoping you were wearing a little less. What did you call for, Jethro? What’s on your mind? You can tell me anything.”

“I’m not really sure. I. At work. There was a guy.”

“You found yourself attracted to him?”

“Yeah, I guess. After he was telling me about his boyfriend, I got to wondering, you know, like what they did together.”

“Ah, you’ve never been with a man, have you?”

“No.”

“That’s okay. It’s natural to be curious. Like I said, Jethro, we all had a first time. Why don’t you set the phone down for a minute so you can take your sweats off? I can wait.”

Gibbs snorted. Of course this Tony person could wait. Surely he was trained to stretch the calls out as long as possible. Putting the phone down, Gibbs noted that the call was at three minutes already. What was this costing him? Three dollars a minute? Nine bucks so far? He wasted no time in shedding his clothing and picking the phone up once more.

“Tony, I’m back.”

“Naked, I hope. Why don’t you tell me about yourself?”

“No. Why don’t you tell me about yourself?”

“Okay. I’m six-foot-two, green eyes. I majored in physical education and keep myself in shape by running.”

“What do you do on the weekends? When you’re not working, I mean.”

“I like to go to clubs with dancing and music or maybe play a little football or basketball with friends. Sometimes I enjoy a nice Italian meal with wine or a nice thick steak with beer.”

“I like steak and beer.”

“Sports?”

“Not so much. I’m building a boat.”

“Really? Is that what you do for a living?”

Gibbs hesitated for a moment. “Yeah, sure. I’m a boat builder. I enjoy working with hand tools.”

“I relish working with my hands, too. If I were with you now, I’d have my hands all over you,” Tony said smoothly.

Gibbs felt his cock harden at the suggestion. “Yeah?”

“Tell me about your cock. Are you hard right now?”

“Um, yeah.”

“If I were there, I would run my finger along your length, and then I’d kneel down before you, grasping the base as I suck your cock into my mouth. I’d swirl my tongue around the tip and taste your pre-cum.”

Gibbs found himself moaning involuntarily as he wrapped his fingers around his cock, giving it a slight squeeze. Closing his eyes, he imagined Tony on his knees before him looking up at him, his eyes asking for permission to take Gibbs’ full length into his mouth.

“That’s it,” urged Tony softly. “It’s okay to stroke yourself. I’d deep throat you, take you down fully. I’d keep you going, right on the brink for a while. I’d use my hand, too. I’d start slow, then I would start pumping you so fast and hard while I sucked you into my hot, wet mouth.”

“Ooh, ooh, fuck.”

“Did you come, Jethro?”

“Yes,” Gibbs admitted as he glanced around, searching for a rag or towel.

“Good. I’d swallow and then lick your shaft clean from the base to the tip. Maybe we would go further after a while.”

“I’ve got to go.”

“Okay, Jethro. I’ve enjoyed our time together. Call me back sometime. I’d like to talk to you again. I think we could have a lot of fun together. Jethro? Next time you call, ask for Tony. I will make it good for you. Every time. I promise.”

“Yeah, okay.” Gibbs hung up quickly. Thirteen minutes. It had taken only thirty-nine dollars to get himself off. That had to be cheaper than a good hooker. 

After he cleaned up, he wondered more about Tony. He figured ‘Tony’ may not even be the man’s real name. It wasn’t likely that ‘Tony’ was a physically fit guy. If he were, why did he have a job on a sex hotline? Wouldn’t he do something more active? 

Gibbs chuckled as he wondered how many times Tony jacked himself off each night that he worked and wondered what his shift was. If he called back and Tony wasn’t there, would he get a refund? Thirty-nine dollars was cheaper than dinner for two at a decent restaurant or a night out drinking and dancing at one of the clubs Tony was likely to hang out at. Gibbs speculated about how old he was, or rather, how young. He was curious as to how Tony wound up with a job as a phone sex operator.

When the following night rolled around, Gibbs’ eyes fell to his phone often. Every few minutes he thought about Tony and wondered whether he was working. If he called, would Tony answer? More bourbon and more work on the boat helped pass the time. Working with the wood calmed his mind, but thinking of Tony only wound him up again.

Finally reaching a point when he could resist no further, Gibbs grabbed for his second phone and dialed the number. “Is Tony available?” he asked after entering his credit card information once more. The voice that had answered the phone was definitely not Tony’s.

“Sure, man. Hold on.”

A moment later, Tony’s voice came across the line. “Hey, it’s Tony. I’m glad you called back.”

“How did you know it was me?”

“Jethro? When someone asks for me by name, it’s most likely that I’ve spoken to them before. How are you doing tonight? Please tell me you’re not hanging out in your basement wearing sweats again.”

Gibbs laughed easily. There was something he really liked about Tony. He was easy to talk to. There was something so friendly and relaxing about his voice. “Yeah, I am.”

“Well, what are you waiting for? Shed that stuff. Let’s get down to business!”

Forward and direct. Two of the many things he already liked about Tony. “Okay,” he said, thinking he should have considered taking care of this first. “I’m back.”

“All naked?”

“Yes.”

“Excellent. If I were there, I’d oil you down, get you all slicked up and ready for sex.”

“What about you? Do you work naked?”

“Sure. Sometimes. There are days I wear skimpy underwear. It depends on how I’m feeling, if you know what I mean.”

Gibbs smiled, but did not answer.

“So have you thought about doing more? Do you think you’d like to have actual sex with a man one day?”

“Maybe.”

“You could go to a store and pick up a vibrator or dildo to practice with. Don’t forget the condoms and lube. You’ll want to keep things clean and safe.”

“Do you practice with dildos and vibrators, Tony?”

“Toys can be a lot of fun, Jethro. I’m an open minded guy. I’m willing to try just about anything once. More if I like it. I have some toys here. Would you like me to use them while we’re talking? I would do that for you. Your voice, by the way, is definitely sexy. I’m getting hot just talking to you over the phone and that’s the truth.”

“Do you ever meet any of your clients in person?”

“Jethro, have you taken that much of a shine to me already? I’m flattered.”

“I just,” Gibbs began, then paused. “I was wondering. Curious. I might want to try something with another man one day. I don’t know where people like that would hang out.”

“People like that? Gay guys tend to hang out in gay clubs.”

“Where do you hang out, Tony?”

There was a brief hesitation on the line. “When I do go out, I tend to go to Spartans. It’s a gay dance club. Lots of hot bodies. Of course, I do tend to work a lot of nights and weekends. What sort of club are you looking for?”

“What other kinds of clubs are there?”

Tony laughed easily. “Lots of them. There are fetish and kink clubs if you’re into that sort of thing.”

“No, not really. Just looking to try something new. Discreetly.”

“If you’re looking for a discreet hook-up, why not browse the want ads?”

“I meet a lot of people in my line of work. Important people. I’m not sure this is the right thing for me to do, but I’d like to investigate the possibilities. I wouldn’t want anyone to get the wrong idea.”

“Hmmm, lots of important people get boats built? I guess I can see that.”

“Do you have a boat?”

“Me, no. I have connections though. I could probably get my hands on a loaner if I wanted to. What about your boat, Jethro? Do you want to take me out on your boat one day?”

Gibbs chuckled as he glanced at his half built boat. “Still working on it. It’s not quite ready to hit the water just yet.”

“Sail boat?”

“Yeah.”

“Maybe we could rent a sail boat one day. As a boat builder, you must have some connections. We could go out in the sunshine, slather oil all over each other and have a whole lot of fun. Maybe find a nice secluded place where we could do a little hand to hand exploration. How does that sound?”

He’d done it again. That sultry voice Tony could turn him on whenever he wanted to, bringing Gibbs to the brink. Feeling his cock hardening again, he reached down to stroke it. “Good. It sounds very good.”

“You could tell me what you want, what you like. I’m told I give wonderful hand jobs and blow jobs.”

“Ever let another man fuck you, Tony?” Gibbs asked softly, nearly at a whisper.

Again there was hesitation on the line. “Yeah, I have been with men before. I must confess, there were many drunken nights in college. I bet I could tell you some stories that would have you blushing, Jethro.”

“Do you have a boyfriend?”

Gibbs could almost hear the smile on Tony’s face. “No. I don’t seem to have the time. I work a lot.”

“Twenty-four seven?”

“Feels like it sometimes. Hey, we’re sponsoring a party at Spartans Friday night. You might want to check it out. Maybe you will meet a nice guy for a little experimentation.”

“Are you going to be there?”

“Depends on my schedule. I might drop by if the lines aren’t too busy that night.”

“How would I know which one is you?”

“Ask the bartenders. They know everyone there.”

“And you’re the only Tony who hangs out there?”

“The only six-foot-two, green-eyed Tony. They can point me out. If I’m there. They pretty much know everything going on in the place. They’re the ones to ask about whatever you’re looking for.”

“What am I looking for?”

“That’s something you’re going to have to figure out for yourself.”

A couple more strokes had Jethro ejaculating as he listened to Tony’s voice. He made a mental note to start bringing a hand towel down to the basement with him. “I have to go.”

“Okay, Jethro. I enjoy talking to you. Maybe I’ll see you around the club sometime.”

“Maybe.”

“I’m looking forward to hearing your voice again, next time you call.”

“Sure. Bye.”

Gibbs checked his phone. Twenty-two minutes? Sixty-six dollars. He’s spent over hundred dollars in two nights! Oh, but it felt good. Closing his eyes, he replayed Tony’s voice over in his head. Maybe the memory would be enough. It would have to be for a few nights anyway. He couldn’t afford to keep calling every night. Phoning Tony could turn out to be an expensive hobby.


	2. Chapter Two

He managed to go two more nights before giving in on the third night and making another call. This time Tony picked up the line again.

“Hi, I’m so glad you called.”

“Tony?”

“Jethro? How are things going, man? I’ve missed talking to you the last couple of nights.”

Gibbs snorted and wondered if Tony was paid by the hour or paid by the call. Surely his pay was somehow tied in to how many minutes he kept callers on the line and probably to how many repeat customers he had. “Been busy at work.”

“Putting in long days building boats?”

“Sure. There never seems to be enough time to get everything done.”

“Sounds like job security to me.”

“That’s one way to look at it.”

“I bet you deal with a lot of the wealthy and influential. They don’t like to wait, I know.”

“I deal with the working class, too, just every day guys making their living working on a boat.”

“I work with all types, too. I remember you like to work with hand tools. Did you ever go shopping for some toys?”

“No.”

“I’m sorry to hear that. I was hoping you’d pick up a nice dildo or two. Think about it. I’d like to explore some possibilities with you.”

“I picked up some condoms. You know, just in case I find someone to experiment with. In person.”

“Good choice, Jethro. Better safe and careful than sorry and diseased later, I always say.”

“Do you tell your partners what you do for a living?”

Again Tony chuckled as Gibbs imagined him leaning back casually as he spoke on the phone.

“Yeah, I do. If they ask. Most of them have other things on their mind.”

“Like getting off?”

“Exactly! Most of my conversations deal more with getting off and trying new things.”

“Have you ever been married?”

“No. I was engaged once, but things didn’t work out. You?”

“I’ve tried it before. Never seems to work out though. Relationships.”

“Maybe you will prefer men to women. There’s absolutely nothing wrong with liking both.”

“Do you like both?”

“Sure. Although women seem to be far more complicated.”

“Yeah?”

“They seem far more interested in relationships and long term things. Men, quite often are only looking for one night. If it’s enjoyable enough, they may want to hook up again.”

“Hunters and gatherers.”

“Two different types, very true. Although you will find some women who are just looking for a good time and some men looking for something long term. What are you looking for, Jethro?”

“I’m not sure, exactly. I think I will know it’s the right person whenever I meet him. Or her.”

“Would your exes agree? Maybe you don’t know the right one when you meet them.”

“Perhaps. I think I was looking for the wrong things before. I was. Trying to replace someone.”

“And the replacements didn’t stand up in comparison?”

“Nowhere close. The first one was. Very special.”

“True love?”

“Yeah, I think so. It’s just...” Gibbs’ voice trailed off into silence.

“She died?” Tony asked softly.

“Yeah,” Gibbs replied sadly. “She was the one.”

“And you tried to replace her and never found the same thing in another person?”

“No.”

“I’m truly very sorry for your loss, Jethro. Really. Every person is different, though. You can’t try to make someone be someone that they’re not. It never works like that.”

“I know that.”

“Now, but not always. It sounds like you’re looking for a permanent fixture in your life.”

“Maybe.”

“I hope you find him.”

“How do you know it won’t be a her?”

“You said it yourself. You’ve tried it and it hasn’t worked out for you. Too many comparisons. If you met a guy, they wouldn’t be competing with that same memory of your lost love. I hope you give it a chance, Jethro. I hope you find someone special to share your life.”

“Wouldn’t you miss me?”

“Absolutely. But you can still call. I mean, just to talk or whatever. Everyone needs a confidant.”

“At three dollars a minute?”

“Hey now, it’s only two ninety-nine!” Tony protested. “Besides, you don’t need to make an appointment, so you can call any time. You don’t have to drive anywhere. And you don’t have to commit to an hour long session unless you want to.”

“That’s close to two hundred dollars!”

“That’s still cheaper than most lawyers and some shrinks. Besides, I’m a hell of a lot more fun than most lawyers and shrinks.”

“I don’t doubt that. Are you a handsome man, Tony?”

“I think so.”

“Just wondering why you’re working the phones.”

“Ah, yes. Well, I couldn’t get a job in television. This is definitely safer than working a street corner. Much less chance of getting a disease.”

“Or beaten up, robbed or killed.”

“What happened to your true love, Jethro? How did she die?”

Gibbs checked his watch and silently cursed how much he enjoyed just talking to Tony. “She witnessed a murder. She was killed herself before it ever went to trial.”

“I am so very sorry, Jethro. I hope her killer was caught and punished.”

“He paid for what he did.”

“That’s good. I’m so sorry it happened, but at least he’s not out on the loose murdering or hurting other people.”

“Yeah. I have to go.”

“Okay, Jethro. Call back some time. Any time.”

“Yeah.”

Gibbs sighed heavily when he hung up the phone. Another fifteen minutes. Forty-five dollars this time and he didn’t even get himself off. It felt more like an interview. What was he interviewing Tony for? Because his heart was beginning to think that Tony could be the one?

“Not possible,” he told himself aloud. “I can’t fall in love with a hooker. Or a phone sex operator.”

But then he kept pondering on how he could make it work. He wanted to meet Tony. He had to see what this guy looked like. That evening, Gibbs sat alone in his basement, sipping his bourbon and not working on his boat at all. After the alcohol warmed him up, and he’d spent several minutes replaying the phone conversation over and over in his head, he found himself hard.

It only took a few strokes and definitely brought a smile to his face. Grabbing one of the shop towels he had brought downstairs, he cleaned himself off and thought about how he could go about tracking Tony down to see what he looked like and perhaps arrange for them to meet in person. With a little help from Abby and Stan, he was sure he’d have no trouble finding Tony.

Throughout the week, Gibbs put his investigative skills to work. Since his computer skills were severely lacking, he’d given the sex line’s phone number to Abby to trace.

“Which case this for?” she asked. 

“Might be nothing, Abs. Just trace it and let me know.”

“It’s a business down in the warehouse district.”

“Give me the name and address. I’ll let you know if the lead pans out,” he said, planting a kiss on her cheek. 

His next step was to stake out the business. He was dying to see what Tony actually looked like.

“Got him, Boss. Tony’s full name is Anthony James DiMilo.” 

Getting up from his seat, Gibbs headed for Stan’s desk. 

“Physical Education major at Ohio State University. He played both football and basketball. He blew out a knee during his senior year. That’s why he didn’t go pro.”

“And he wound up a phone operator on a sex line?”

“Just his night job, Boss. Says here he also has his own company.”

“Really?”

“Looks like he brokers for stocks and insurance. You know, he does the research and tells people where to invest their money. The night job may be just to make ends meet if the brokering business is slow.”

“Interesting. Did you find a picture?”

With a couple clicks of a mouse, Stan brought up a driver’s license for Anthony James DiMilo.

“Six-two, green eyes,” Gibbs mused aloud.

“Are we investigating him?”

“Don’t know yet. I thought he might have a connection to a case.”

“What case?”

“Hey, if it gets to a point where I decide you need to know, then I will tell you!” snapped Gibbs sternly.

“Yes, Boss,” Stan replied, quickly turning his eyes back to his screen.

“Anthony DiMilo,” Gibbs repeated as he returned to his desk.


	3. Chapter Three

On Friday night, Gibbs found himself outside of a small building in the warehouse district. He had printed out an enlargement of Anthony DiMilo’s driver’s license, glancing at it from time to time as he sipped from his coffee cup.

He was on a stakeout and had led Abby and Stan to believe that it may be connected to a case. Other cases would come into play soon and they would forget all about Anthony DiMilo. 

Around eleven thirty, a few employees came out of the building, chatting on the way to their vehicles in the brightly lit parking lot. Pulling out his binoculars, Gibbs made a positive identification of Tony. His cock twitched as soon as he had focused the lenses. A tailored jacket covered over Tony’s dark dress shirt and slacks perfectly.

Tony smiled and conversed as he made his way across the parking lot. Gibbs clearly heard him say, ‘See you there’ just before he got into his car. A couple of the other employees appeared to be carpooling, while Tony drove alone. Once he started his car, Tony turned on the lights and pulled smoothly out of the lot. 

Gibbs allowed one more car to go before he turned on his headlights and followed. It didn’t take long to realize they were going in the direction of Spartans, the club Tony had told him about.

After pulling onto the lot, Gibbs grabbed his binoculars again and watched as Tony and his coworkers gathered into a group and headed into the building together. When Gibbs’ cock started to harden, he willed it to settle down. He had guessed wrong when he had suspected Tony of not being physically fit because he had a desk job. The man obviously worked out, or at least was a runner as he had informed Gibbs. What he wondered the most was if Tony was meeting someone at the club or if he had any chance of taking the gorgeous man home for himself.

Checking his watch, Gibbs waited until midnight before getting out of his car and going into the club. It was dark. Gibbs showed his driver’s license to get in, then found his way to the edge of the bar where he waited for his eyes to adjust. The air felt thick, warm and humid as it closed in around him.

“What are you drinking?” asked the bartender.

“Shot of bourbon and a beer.”

“You got it.”

A couple minutes later, Gibbs’ drinks were placed before him. 

“I need a credit card if you want to run a tab.”

“I prefer cash,” Gibbs informed the man. 

He took a moment to glance over the bartender who had served him. The man was young, tall and built. He wore a bow tie, but no shirt. Gibbs smiled, he already felt comfortable just sitting in the dark and looking over the men in the crowd. They were all younger. He didn’t spot anyone else who was graying. When he finally located Tony on the dance floor, he studied him and guessed he must be right around thirty. Gibbs was usually pretty good at figuring out ages. Most of the club’s patrons looked to be in their early to mid-twenties.

A half hour later Tony made his way up to the bar, leaning in to speak to the bartender. Gibbs watched as the bartender pulled a non-alcoholic draft beer. From their discussions, Gibbs already thought Tony was obviously an intelligent man. Apparently he was smart enough to keep his mind clear at the club so he could make good decisions.

Then it hit him: the name Spartans. Someone had been murdered near the club recently, maybe a month ago. It was in the paper. Gibbs took another swallow of his beer and another sip of his bourbon. 

Tony was chatting to other men at the bar, never setting his glass down. Gibbs knew how things were at the clubs these days. If you didn’t watch your drink, you risked someone slipping a drug into your beverage, then taking advantage of you and possibly raping or murdering you.

As he watched Tony interacting with the other men, Gibbs remembered his voice. His smile fit him perfectly, as did the sparkle in his eyes. Tony was friendly and outgoing, but also smart and careful. In the darkness, Gibbs reached down and rubbed his cock. If he worked up the nerve to speak to Tony, he’d probably need to make a run for the bathroom. Perhaps he could talk Tony into joining him there and giving him a helping hand. He watched the younger man leaning close to the bar as the bartender whispered in his ear. His eyes immediately found Gibbs at the end of the bar.

Gibbs cursed himself for not being stealthier in observing Tony. He followed people all the time without them ever suspecting or knowing a thing. It was his first night in checking out Tony and he’d been busted in under an hour.

With his non-alcoholic beverage in hand, Tony made his way to the end of the bar. “Hey, welcome to the club.” The scent of expensive cologne surrounded him, impossible to ignore, but not overwhelming

“How do you know I haven’t been here before?”

“Jethro?” Tony said with a broad smile when he recognized the voice. “Are you stalking me?”

“I thought you invited me.”

Tony took another drink from his glass. “I suppose I did. What do you think about the place?”

Gibbs shrugged. “Lots of young guys.”

“Young, hot, horny pieces of prime meat. Sort of like a grocery store. Only here, if you find something you like, you can take them in back. If you can talk them into it. No offense, man, but most of the guys here prefer to stick with men in their twenties. You’re still hot, though.”

“Is that your professional opinion?”

“That’s my personal opinion. And your voice. Definitely alluring. There are some guys around here who’d hook up with an older dude if he’s as sexy as you.”

“What about you?”

“I’ve never had a problem finding someone to hook up with. If that is what I’m looking for on a particular night. Sometimes I just want to dance, unwind, and have a good time.”

“What about you hooking up with me? On this particular night?”

“Seriously?” Tony paused as he studied Gibbs’ expression. “You are serious. I’ll tell you what. Let’s take a spin on the dance floor while I think about it.”

“I’m not much of a dancer.”

“Doesn’t matter. Music’s loud, lights are low and most of the guys here are drunk off their asses. Or will be before the end of the night. Drink up. I can’t promise it’s safe to leave drinks sitting around. I certainly wouldn’t recommend it.”

The moment Gibbs’ empty glasses hit the bar, Tony grabbed his hand and led him out to the dance floor. As they began moving to the beat, Gibbs was all too aware of the thumping of the music that was surging through his body like a wave of water. Tony picked up the beat immediately, gyrating his way around Gibbs, allowing his hand to trail across his chest and the back of his body before drifting lower.

As the lights flashed and danced around, Gibbs wondered how anyone kept their balance with the alternating bright lights and darkness, along with the overpowering music mixed with alcohol and whatever else this crowd was on. 

Whenever Gibbs felt himself off-balance, Tony was there with a guiding hand. “Forget the lights, concentrate on the music,” Tony yelled into his ear.

“I would rather concentrate on you,” Gibbs shot back quickly.

Tony smiled and ran his hands over Gibbs’ body once more. Gibbs froze for a moment. He was certain Tony’s hand had touched the holster he had hidden beneath his jacket. He searched Tony’s eyes, but saw nothing there that told him the other man was aware of the gun. After that, Gibbs paid closer attention to where Tony’s hands roamed and did his best to alter his moves to keep his gun as far from Tony’s wandering hands as possible.

“You’re not in too bad of shape yourself,” Tony said after they’d been on the dance floor for several minutes.

“I work out.”

“Good for you.”

“I’m about ready for a break though. Can I buy you a drink?”

With a quick nod, Tony grabbed Gibbs’ hand and led the way back to the bar.

“Don’t you drink?” Gibbs asked as Tony ordered another non-alcoholic beer.

“Not here. I like to keep my wits about me. Sometimes bad stuff happens in clubs.”

“Like the guy who was killed here a month ago?”

Taken aback, Tony looked suitably shocked that Gibbs would know about the murder.

“It was in the paper.”

“Yeah, I know. I just thought you’d never heard of the place before.”

“I didn’t remember it at first when you told me about it. I wasn’t sure what sort of a night club it was. Did you know him? The guy who was killed?”

“No.”

“I thought you said you knew most everyone here.”

Another smile flashed across Tony’s face. “I said the bartenders knew most everyone here.”

“Did they ever catch the killer?”

“Not yet.”

“Bartenders have any theories?”

“They don’t think it’s a normal regular. They think maybe he comes in once every month or two, stalks a guy and kills him. It happened before. Body was dumped, but friends say the victim was here and left with a guy he’d just met.”

“Does that make you nervous?”

“Me? Not really. I can take care of myself.”

“At least you stay sober.”

“Exactly. I enjoy a good time, but understand the reality. Most guys are safe, but why take chances?”

“Are you willing to take a chance with me?”

“Jethro, we’ve only just met. And you’re a customer.”

“Are you a man of your word?”

“I never said I’d go out with you.”

“You invited me here.”

“I thought you might meet a nice guy.”

“You seem like a nice guy. I’ll promise to still call you, if you’re worried about the money. I could even pay you for the time. It’s not the cash, Tony. I like you. I think you can teach me and be discreet about it. That is what I need.”

“Okay, Jethro. Wait here, I have to let my co-workers know I’m taking off. I wouldn’t want them to worry when I disappear.”

“We don’t have to leave now. I know you said your work was sponsoring the dance party.”

“No, it’s fine. I think I might like to get to know you better. I’ll just be a couple minutes.”

True to his word, Tony was back quickly and nodded toward the door. Gibbs swallowed the last if his beer and followed after Tony. 

“I can drive,” offered Gibbs. “This way.”

“Sure.”

Gibbs had an uneasy feeling as they reached his truck.

“Boat builder and pickup driver,” said Tony. “I should have guessed.”

“You don’t care for pickups?”

“Just saying, you work with your hands, building boats, the pickup makes sense.”

Gibbs unlocked the passenger door for Tony and opened it. His dad had taught him to be a gentleman. Did that count for two men? What was the protocol for gay dates? After closing the door, he made his way to the other side and got in.

He’d barely gotten into his seat when he felt Tony grab for his gun, holding it firmly in place. An instant later, Tony had a gun in his face and there was another man who had pulled open Gibbs’ door and had another gun pointed at him. “Shit,” he said sharply.

“Take it easy. We’re Baltimore PD. Just want to talk to you.”

“Police? Why didn’t you say so? Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, NCIS. I can show you my badge.”

Tony smiled, “I’ll show you mine, if you show me yours. Slowly.”

Gibbs reached for his badge and flipped it out, then inspected the badge Tony was displaying. “Anthony DiNozzo?”

“Detective Anthony DiNozzo, working undercover. My partner, Danny Price. We’re trying to crack the murders around here. You?”

“Yeah, looking for ties to a case.”

“And you thought I was your guy?” asked Tony.

“I thought maybe. Naval officer had some charges on his phone to that sex line. You thought I was your killer?”

“You’re in the club, packing a gun, and trying to get me to leave with you.”

Facing forward, Gibbs looked through his windshield and nodded slowly. “Huh. You may have a point.”

“Maybe we can pool our resources?” suggested Tony.

Gibbs’ thoughts were spinning. He had already brushed off his own team at NCIS. Now he had to make a choice. He could fabricate a non-existent case. Was it worth it to spend more time with Tony? Now that he knew he was a detective working undercover and not an actual phone sex operator? Did he even want to pursue him or was the simple memory of Tony’s undercover persona enough of a fantasy for him?

“I can try helping you when and where I can on the investigation side, but my case is highly classified. I couldn’t share the details with you even if you were with NCIS. Not unless you had the proper clearance.”

Tony looked at his partner, then back to Gibbs. “NCIS, what exactly is that?”

“Naval Criminal Investigative Service,” Gibbs replied quickly.

“Navy cops,” added Danny.

“Navy cop,” Tony repeated slowly, as he wrapped his mind around the meaning. “You’re on, Navy Guy. Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. So, do you normally go by Leroy?”

“No, Jethro or Gibbs. You can call me Gibbs.”

“Okay, Gibbs. If you’d like, we can swing by our office and catch you up on our case. I could drive if you want, since you’ve been drinking and I haven’t. How do you get by with that anyway? You know, the drinking on the job part.”

“I put in over sixty hours this week. I have to have some time off.”

“And on your time off you like to investigate cases?”

“We all need our hobbies.”

Reaching out, Tony took Gibbs’ hand, rubbing his against the palm and fingers. “Rough. You really are building a boat, too, aren’t you?”

“Yeah, in my basement.”

“You’re building a boat in your basement?” asked Danny.

“It’s not a very big one. It calms my mind.”

“Right along with your bourbon, I will bet,” added Tony.

“Like I said, we all need our hobbies.”

Stepping down from the truck, Tony walked around to the other side and offered his hand to Gibbs.

Gibbs smiled. “You were serious about wanting to drive?”

“Yes. I don’t want to be in a wreck. Don’t worry though, I drive a Corvette. I think I will be fine handling your truck.”

Gibbs slid from the driver’s seat, offering it to Tony. “I don’t know, DiNozzo. A Corvette and this pickup truck are two very different animals.”

“I think I can manage.” The truck motor roared to life as soon as Tony turned the key. “Looks like hell, but sounds like a tiger on the hunt.” 

“It does have a little kick to it,” offered Gibbs proudly.

“Good. So does my Corvette. Maybe I’ll take you for a spin sometime.”

“What was that you were driving tonight?”

“Piece of crap from the motor pool. What phone sex operator would be driving a Corvette?”

“One who has his own brokerage firm on the side?”

Tony laughed easily again. “You’ve been checking up on me, Special Agent Gibbs. Or at least checking up on my alias.”

“Just doing my job.”

“Is that all? Did you really lose your true love or did you make all that up?”

“That was,” Gibbs said slowly before a reflective pause, “all true. She witnessed a murder and then was killed herself before the trial.”

“I am very sorry for your loss, Gibbs.”

“What about you? Have you really been with guys before?”

“Sure. All true. Sometimes it’s easier. I don’t have a lot of time for relationships right now.”

“Were you ever engaged like you said?”

“Yes. I was dumped at the altar, more or less. She said she wasn’t sure it was the right time for her to get married. She wanted to step back and re-evaluate her life. I took a jump to the left and rekindled my love of dating men.”

“One night at a time.”

“Oh, Gibbs, you should have seen the look on her face when she found out. She thought she broke me or something. How many times have you been divorced?”

“Three.”

“Wow! Maybe it is time you tried something different.”

“Are you still willing to teach me?” Gibbs asked softly, his eyes locked onto Tony.

Sitting at a stoplight, Tony turned an intense gaze onto Gibbs. “You’re serious, aren’t you? Are you really working a case or just looking to get laid?”

“I am investigating a possible connection to a case. But you’re completely right. I’m a lonely man looking to try something new. I was honest about that. I work with politicians, the FBI, Homeland Security, local cops and all kinds of people. I’m not sure this is right for me. If this is a mistake, I rather it be a private one.”

“I get it,” Tony said with a nod. “It’s late. If you like, we can find somewhere more private to go, after doing a quick run through the files.”

“What about your motor pool car? Is it safe to leave it at the club all night?”

“We have a team out there. They’ll make sure someone brings it back. If some idiot does try to steal it, it does have GPS tracking.”

“Nothing worse than stealing a piece of crap car only to find out it’s a GPS enabled bait car. How many murders are you looking at?”

“We’ve been searching through our cold case files. We think this guy killed a couple people eighteen months ago, then either left the area or was incarcerated for a time. A few months ago these similar killings started up again. There was a murder six months ago, another one about three and a half months ago and the last one about a month ago. We think they’re all related to the earlier murders from eighteen months ago. Same MO.”

“And he’s starting to kill more often. The elated feeling he gets from the murders isn’t lasting as long with each new kill.”

“We want to catch him before he murders anyone else.”

“How long have you been with Baltimore PD?”

“A couple years. Before that, I worked in Philadelphia and Peoria, a small town in Illinois. Great place to start, but I couldn’t wait to get back to a big city.”

When they arrived at the precinct, Gibbs was surprised to see how busy as it was. “Sure have a lot of people around for a late night shift,” he mentioned.

“Friday night is peak crime time. Lots of drunks and hookers come through here on the weekends,” Tony explained.

“And there are always robberies, burglaries, and car thefts on top of that,” added Danny.

“And murders,” said Gibbs.

“And these are the days of our lives,” Tony continued as he led the way up to the detective’s bullpen. “Have a seat Agent Gibbs. We will give you the grand tour of our case.”

Danny sat on the edge of the desk. “All of the victims are men. Stabbed in the gut first, then the heart, and finally the neck.”

Tony kicked back in his chair, lacing his fingers behind his head. “He doesn’t slit their throats, though. He just stabs their necks.”

“But he knows exactly where to stab,” noted Danny as he displayed some crime scene photos for Gibbs. “You can see he had developed his technique. The older murders were messier than the newer ones.”

“He’s learning from his mistakes,” offered Gibbs as he shifted in his seat.

Leaning forward, Tony began flipping through some of the photos. “He ties their hands behind their backs, as you can see. We think he may be into light bondage.”

“Maybe, maybe not,” said Danny.

Picking up some of the pictures, Gibbs studied them. “Your killer could be a sailor. Look at those knots. Clean, precise. Definitely knots any sailor would know. He could have been deployed the eighteen months he was gone. Maybe he didn’t stop killing, but was killing in a different country. If you get me those dates, I can have my team check to see what they can find out from our end.”

Tony nodded. “If you give me an email address, I will send over what we have.”

Gibbs smiled. “If you give me your email address, I can have my people contact you.”

Grabbing three business cards from his desk, Tony handed them to Gibbs. “One for you and two for your ‘people’. Are you ready to get out of here? What do you say? I could buy you a cup of coffee if you don’t mind running me by my apartment.”

Rising from the chair, Gibbs heard his knees and spine crack as he stretched. “Sure.”

The moment they were back in the truck, Gibbs asked, “Did you change your mind?”

“About what?”

“Coming over to my place.”

“Not at all. I was going to pick up a couple of things from my apartment first. Now, the coffee thing is optional. I’m used to pulling all-nighters, but if you need a little pick me up, we can stop somewhere.”

“I don’t sleep much. I usually stay up working on the boat or my case files.”

“Or making late night phone calls,” teased Tony.

“I’m still interested, if that is what you’re asking.”

“Me, too. If you were wondering. Did you really call that number to work on a case or were you just looking for something on a personal level?”

“Maybe a little bit of both.”

“Okay. Take a left at the light.”

Fifteen minutes later, Gibbs pulled his truck to a stop in front of a posh apartment building and turned off the ignition.

“We used to have a doorman twenty-four seven. Now we have security cameras.”

“Sign of the times, DiNozzo.”

“Of course, they didn’t reduce the rent.”

Gibbs smiled and waved Tony toward the building. “Go on. Get what you need. I’ll wait out here for you.”

Gibbs watched as Tony walked the short distance to the main entrance, disappearing into the building a moment later. He wondered how much Baltimore paid their detectives, considering DiNozzo drove a Corvette and lived in an upscale apartment building. Perhaps he did really have a brokerage firm on the side.

“Did you want to pick up your car while you’re here?” Gibbs asked once Tony reappeared.

“It’s back at the precinct. I figured you would have said if you didn’t want to drive me. You don’t mind running me back here sometime tomorrow, do you?”

“No, it’s fine. Thought you might want your own wheels in case things don’t work out.”

As Gibbs pulled away from the curb, Tony reached out and patted his hand. “I’ve never had any sexual encounter that didn’t work out.”

Turning slightly, Gibbs took a long look at Tony. The man oozed confidence. “Won’t Danny think it’s strange that you left with me rather than taking your own car?”

“Danny’s not stupid. I’m sure he already suspects we’re hooking up.”

“So you do this a lot?”

“Well, a lot more than Danny.”


	4. Chapter Four

It wasn’t much longer before Gibbs pulled up at his own house. “This is mine,” he announced.

“Charming. Quaint even.”

“It’s exactly what I need. Not too big. Just a bit of a yard to take care of.”

“And enough room to build a boat.”

“It’s not that big of a boat.”

“I’d still like to see it. If you don’t mind.”

“Not at all. Come on in.”

Slinging his backpack over his shoulder, Tony followed Gibbs into the house. “Sparse, basic. Pretty much what I imagined your place to be.”

“It meets my needs.”

“Not all of your needs,” said Tony with a wink.

“The boat is down here,” directed Gibbs as he headed into his basement.

Dropping his pack onto the concrete floor, Tony stepped closer to the boat, eyes opened wide. “Damn, Gibbs. You are building a boat in your basement.”

“You doubted me? You should never doubt me, DiNozzo.”

“I wasn’t sure you were being completely truthful. For all I knew, you were building a model or something. But this, this is a real, full-sized boat. This is awesome. And you built this with your own two hands,” he said as he ran his hand across one of the beams. “Nice work.”

“I am good very with my hands.”

Taking the opportunity that presented itself, Tony placed his hands at Gibbs’ waist and backed him up against his boat. “I’m pretty good with my hands, too.” Leaning forward, Tony tilted his head and pressed his lips against Gibbs’, holding his breath as long as he could. “You have good stamina. I like that in a man.”

The hint of a smile lifted the corners of Gibbs’ mouth. “Same here.”

“Shall we move this upstairs?”

“Would you like a beer first?”

“Do you need a drink? I never need to be drunk for sex. You don’t strike me as a man given to idle chitchat and that other ‘let’s get to know each other better first’ crap.”

“Then let’s go upstairs.”

“A man after my own heart.”

“And other important body parts.”

Grabbing his pack off the floor, Tony jogged up the stairs two at a time, then stood out of the way to allow Gibbs by. His eyes lingered over Gibbs’ butt. “You look good coming and going,” he offered.

The comment brightened Gibbs’ smile as he ascended the stairs without another word. His bedroom was just as sparse as the rest of the house. No added frilly decorative touches to be seen. There were only a couple of files and a magazine on the night table.

“Neat. Did you decorate yourself or hire someone to do it for you?”

Stepping closer, Gibbs embraced Tony from behind and nuzzled his neck. “Early Marine. You learn not to have too much stuff. When you’re deployed, you have to pack and carry everything with you. When we had the order to move, we only had a few minutes to get dressed and packed up.”

Tony allowed his head to loll back, resting against Gibbs. Lifting one arm, he reached back to cup Gibbs’ face, enjoying the feel of the tongue that was licking a trail from the nape of his neck and around the curve of his ear. “So you have done this before,” he observed.

“Sure, just never with a man.” Pushing back, Gibbs removed his weapon and secured it in the top dresser drawer before taking off his jacket. “Make yourself at home, DiNozzo.”

It took Tony only two minutes to undress and neatly fold his clothing, placing the pile on top of the dresser.

“You could have been a Marine,” teased Gibbs.

Taking a leap, Tony landed in the center of the bed. “Not me. I have enough disciplinary issues just being a cop.”

Setting his clothing aside, Gibbs crawled into the bed beside Tony, rubbing his hand across Tony’s chest. “What sort of disciplinary issues do you have?”

“Apparently I don’t always listen well. I’m just trying to do my job though, you know? Sometimes the boss isn’t always right.”

“Is that so?”

“You’re the boss of your team, aren’t you?”

“Yeah. I lead the Major Crimes Response Team.”

“Murders?”

“We treat all deaths as homicides until proven otherwise. We deal with high dollar crimes, too. Grand theft, drug rings, trafficking, kidnapping, missing persons.”

“It must keep you busy.”

“That it does.” Moving in closer, Gibbs pressed his body against Tony’s and pushed for another kiss as he palmed the back of Tony’s head. When he released the kiss, he pressed his forehead against Tony’s. “It’s not always a bad thing to question authority. The boss isn’t always right. They never want to hear they’re wrong, but sometimes things need to be said.”

“Especially if it solves a case.”

“Exactly.” Taking his time, Gibbs ran his hand along the side of Tony’s torso to his hip then reached around to palm his butt cheek, giving it a firm squeeze. “I like that you stay in shape. It’s important in our line of work.”

“Nothing worse than a cop having to give up a chase because he’s huffing and puffing while he’s watching his perp get away.”

“I never stop chasing them until I catch them.”

“At your age? How do you keep up with the younger guys? No offense.”

“I work smarter. I anticipate the perp’s moves. I can’t tell you how many times I’ve cut off their escape simply because they’re running and I’m driving a car.”

Tony laughed aloud. “You sound like someone I’d like to work with. Hopefully we can catch our killer together.”

“No better feeling than taking the bad guys off the street.”

“And sending them to jail.”

Gibbs felt his hard cock pressing into Tony’s thigh as he pulled their bodies closer. “Feels so good,” he mumbled between kisses.

“Jethro, have you thought about what you want to do?”

Pushing back, Gibbs looked into Tony’s eyes questioningly. “About what?”

“Us, being together. What do you want? Hand job? Blow job? Fun with toys? Full blown sex? Have you thought about whether you want to top or bottom?”

“Top or bottom what?”

“Pitch or catch? When having sex with a man, do you see yourself being the one getting penetrated or are you the one inside your partner?”

“Oh. I hadn’t really thought about that.”

“I’ve done it all, so wherever you want to take this is fine by me.”

“Good to know.”

“Why don’t you roll onto your stomach? I brought some massage oils that I can rub into your skin to relax you.”

“If you’re looking for relaxed or turned on, I think I’m already there.”

“Let’s take things slow, okay? You can tell me what you like or don’t like. You never know, Jethro, you may enjoy these,” Tony said as he lifted a pair of handcuffs from his backpack. “Lots of people enjoy restraints or a little light bondage.”

“Doubtful, Dinozzo,” Gibbs shot back sternly.

“Your loss. Well, we can always revisit the cuffs if you change your mind later on,” promised Tony as he pulled out a bottle of oil. “You can stay on your back if you think you’ll be more comfortable.”

Without looking down, Gibbs wrapped his hand around the base of his cock and gave it a squeeze. “This is fine.”

Closing in, Tony poured a bit of oil into his palm before rubbing his hands together. “This won’t hurt a bit,” he promised as he straddled Gibbs and pressed his hands against his chest.

Their eyes met as Tony rubbed slow circles across Gibbs’ skin. 

“Good?” Tony asked.

“Yeah.”

“The first time you called, your voice totally turned me on. I was wondering why a man with such a hot, sexy voice would be calling a sex line.”

Shifting his weight, Tony moved beside Gibbs and continued working his hands downward, across his abs, the base of his cock and his thighs. “Spread your legs a little,” he ordered as he raised Gibbs’ knees up high, leaving his feet against the bedspread. 

Reaching for the oil once more, Tony slicked up his fingers, then ran one from the base of Gibbs’ cock to his hole, pushing in with light pressure. “Tell me, Jethro. Tell me what you want. Do you want to feel my fingers deep inside of you?”

Gibbs swallowed hard and nodded. 

“Close your eyes,” Tony said softly.

“I want to watch you.”

“All right. That’s okay, too. You’ll feel a stretch. It may be uncomfortable at first, but it gets better.”

Gibbs nodded and spread his legs wider in hopes of giving Tony better access.

As he studied Gibbs’ face for changes in his expression, Tony slowly pressed one finger passed the muscles. When he noted no discomfort in Gibbs’ expression, he continued pressing in, twisting his finger and wiggling it slightly.

“Still doing okay?” he asked.

“Yeah. It feels different, but not bad.”

“Once you get used to this, we can do more.”

“I’m ready now.”

“In a minute or two. I’m the professional, remember?” Tony reminded him.

“What’s the tie in?”

“Tie in? Are you ready for a little bondage now?”

“No, no. The case. The phone sex operators.”

“Ah, the last two murder victims worked that line. The one before that was a waiter in the area.”

“The first two victims?”

“We think they were male prostitutes who picked up men in gay bars. Do you really want to talk about the case right now?”

“I don’t have many hobbies.”

“Boats, bourbon, and bad guys?”

“Yeah, pretty much.”

Leaning over so he could whisper into Gibbs’ ear, Tony offered, “I’d like to explore this new hobby with you.” Accentuating his words with a nip to Gibbs’ earlobe, he added, “If you’re interested.”

“I am extremely interested.”

Gibbs gasped when Tony pushed his finger in suddenly, as deep as it would go, wiggling it deep inside of him, and followed that action with a kiss. A moment later, Tony withdrew his single finger before pressing in two together, thrusting in deeper each time, twisting them as Gibbs became accustomed to the sensation.

“Still good?”

Gibbs nodded, his eyes locking onto Tony’s.

“We can keep doing this, or I brought a dildo. Non-electric of course, because I know how you feel about power tools.”

Gibbs couldn’t hold back his laughter.

“So more fingers, dildo, or we can go further if you want. I’d love to fuck you, if you think you’re ready for that.”

“Yeah. I think so.”

“You are honestly the hottest man I’ve been in the sack with for a long time,” Tony shared as he left the bed to rifle through his backpack. On his way back, he held up a condom packet. “If we’re going to keep this up, you’ll need to start keeping these around. A lot of these.”

“Don’t let the gray hair fool you. I bet I can keep it up as long as you can.”

“I do like a challenge.” Using his teeth, Tony ripped open the condom package, setting the wrapper on the nightstand beside Gibbs’ reports. “I’d like to see the looks on your co-workers’ faces if that got mixed into your files.”

“I wouldn’t,” Gibbs said with a smile. “It’s none of their damn business.”

Gibbs watched as Tony pumped his shaft a couple of times before rolling the condom on. A moment later, Tony closed in for another kiss and he pulled their bodies close to each other once more. Rubbing his hand up and down Gibbs’ arm, he asked, “What position do you want to try?”

“Position?”

“Doggie style is usually the easiest for first timers. Some prefer being on their backs with their legs up for a face to face encounter. Some like to spoon. Or I could always just tie you up and go from there.”

Pausing for a moment, Gibbs allowed the positions Tony mentioned to play through his mind. He wondered what other men preferred, like Karl Callaway and his lover, Sam Headley.

Cupping Gibbs’ chin in his hand, Tony spoke softly, “Don’t over-think this, Jethro. We’ll try one, if you don’t like it, we can switch or try something different next time.”

“You think there’s going to be a next time?”

“I’m willing if you are. I’m good at reading people. It’s what I do. I know you’re not a one night stand type of guy.”

“Unlike you?”

“I admit that I have had my share of one night stands. Maybe even more than my share. But that doesn’t mean I can’t be in a relationship.”

“With another man?”

“Perhaps you’ve heard of the gay pride movement? There are a lot of gay couples out there. I think we could be a good match. We’re both in law enforcement and dedicated to our jobs. We understand each other in a way a lot of people can’t. Not to mention the fact that we’re both sexy as hell.”

Gibbs smiled. The way Tony said things was as if he were only stating facts. It didn’t sound like he was full of himself. If he was, then what the hell was he doing at Gibbs’ house, in bed and ready for sex?

Turning onto his side, Gibbs suggested, “Maybe the spooning thing to start.”

“I’ll tell you what. Let’s start out doggie style, it’ll be easier on you, I swear. Then once you’re comfortable, we can shift. We can take things as slow and easy as you want,” added Tony as he remembered how Gibbs liked to work with his hands, slow and steady, feeling every movement and nuance.

Using his hands, Tony helped guide Gibbs into position, then picked up a tube of lube he had set aside. After squirting out a dollop, Tony made sure his cock was well lubricated before using a finger to ensure Gibbs’ hole was slick, too.

“If you want to stop, let me know.”

“Why would I want to stop?” asked Gibbs.

“Change of heart or because it may hurt a bit.”

“I’m good to go,” Gibbs promised.

“Don’t tense up. That will only make it worse. Relax,” urged Tony as he massaged Gibbs’ shoulders and back. “Relax. Would you like some music on?”

“Nope. No radio or stereo up here.”

“Clock radio,” noted Tony.

“Don’t need it. I’m ready.”

After loosening Gibbs up with his fingers, Tony could tell his new lover was growing impatient. Lining up his cock, he pressed in slowly, studying Gibbs for a reaction. Other than one quickly inhaled breath, there wasn’t much of a change.

“Easy, relax,” Tony continued to urge.

“I’m fine,” Gibbs responded.

Slowly pressing in further, Tony had one hand on Gibbs’ back and another on his hip, steadying him and ready to pick up any shift or sign of discomfort in his lover. Moments later, Tony began rocking his hips in a rolling motion, pushing in deeply each time before pulling back.

Leaning forward, Tony kissed Gibbs’ neck. Reaching around, he rubbed his hand deliberately across Gibbs’ chest, feeling the muscles as they responded.

“I’m going to move to the side, right behind you.” 

When Gibbs moaned softly in agreement, Tony shifted the pair onto their sides, noticing how Gibbs bent his knee to raise up his top leg. Reaching up, Tony turned Gibbs’ chin and kissed him on the lips.

“You can jack yourself off if you want. Whatever you want to do is fine. You can make all the noise you want. You’re not afraid of your neighbors hearing us, are you?”

“Nope. Just trained as a Marine sniper. We train to be silent, unseen, unheard.”

“Well, Special Agent Gibbs, you are not a sniper anymore. You’re allowed to make all the noise you want. Hold on a second.”

Gibbs froze while Tony shifted slightly, grabbing the lube. Moments later, he was running a lube covered palm up and down Gibbs’ shaft until he moaned.

“That’s what I wanted to hear,” Tony whispered as he nuzzled and kissed Gibbs’ neck. Pressing forward, he felt the tickle of Gibbs’ hair against his skin, noting exactly where it changed from cropped short to slightly longer.

Lacing their fingers together, Tony moved Gibbs’ hand toward his own shaft, using their hands together to pump a rhythm that matched his own thrusts.

As he ran his thumb across the tip of Gibbs’ cock, Tony could feel the pre-cum and smiled. “How are you doing, Marine?”

“Good, it’s good,” mumbled Gibbs.

“Hopefully it’s about to get a whole lot better.”

Leaving Gibbs to jack himself off, Tony settled his hand back onto Gibbs’ chest, first rubbing circles around the nipple, then tweaking it suddenly enough to cause Gibbs to gasp aloud.

Tilting Gibbs’ face back with his fingers, Tony licked along his jawline, kissing him as he shifted and began altering the rhythm of his thrusts, switching between faster and slower while he changed the angle slightly. 

Tony kept experimenting with different positions, altering them slightly as he continued rubbing his hand across Gibbs’ chest, occasionally running his fingers directly across the nipples or pinching them gently. His lips left trails of kisses across his lover’s neck and shoulders.

Then he felt a change in Gibbs. 

“Close?”

“Yes. Fuck yes.”

Grasping Gibbs’ cock once more, Tony gave it a few quick pumps and a squeeze at the base. “Let it come.”

“Fuck.”

A few more thrusts matching his strokes to Gibbs’ shaft and Tony came, moaning deeply as he climaxed. Feeling the loss of Tony’s hand, Gibbs pumped his own shaft only a couple more times before he came, ejaculating across his hand and the bed.

“Good,” he said as he rolled over to face Tony.

Blinking his eyes open, Tony found the strength to remove the condom and dashed into the bathroom to dispose of it.

Once he settled back into bed, he ran his hand across Gibbs’ chest, watching it rise and fall as Gibbs breathed deeply.

“Does that seem like something you might be interested in doing again sometime?”

“Oh, hell yes.”

Gibbs’ eyes were closed. Tony watched him, a satisfied smile playing across his lips. It was something he’d gotten used to. After sex he was always wide awake while his partners just wanted to fade into sleep. So he observed them, every detail of their being, as they slept.


	5. Chapter Five

As Gibbs drifted off, he thought about Tony. He remembered the first time they spoken on the phone and how he had an orgasm from listening to Tony’s voice. He hoped Tony would stick around. The man was right. They certainly did seem to be a good match for each other.

Maybe the killer Tony was chasing _was_ a sailor. Gibbs’ mind was already sorting out possibilities and working up a profile. Yes, he would enjoy working closely with Tony on this one whether the killer was a navy guy or not. 

Twining his fingers with Tony’s, Gibbs held him close. “You are staying for breakfast, aren’t you?”

“I’m not going anywhere. I have no wheels, remember?”

Gibbs smiled. “Captive audience.”

“You see? You keep saying you’re not into bondage, but you continue to let out these Freudian slips. I’m thinking one of these days you’re going to let me use my handcuffs on you.”

In the back of his mind, he wondered what it would be like to have Tony working with him at NCIS. Long hours. Undercover. Stakeouts. It was certainly something Gibbs enjoyed thinking about.

“We’ll see, DiNozzo. We’ll see.”

“We just had sex, Jethro. Call me Tony.”

With a quick snap of his wrist, Gibbs gave Tony a light slap to the back of his head. 

“What was that for?”

“I wanted to make sure you’d remember this moment forever.”

“The first time I heard your voice, I thought you were going to be unforgettable.”

“Am I?”

“I’d like to spend a whole lot more time together to see just how unforgettable you truly are.”

“Working on it, DiNozzo. Tony. Working on it, Tony.”

Settling in close to Gibbs, Tony relaxed with a sated expression on his face. Eyes closed, he soon fell asleep wrapped in Gibbs’ arms.

When Tony awoke the next morning, he found himself alone in Gibbs’ bed. Rolling over, he looked out the window, watching the branches of the nearby trees waver in the breeze. “It’s nice here,” he said to himself. “Peaceful.”

After a few more minutes he sat up and stretched, then ran his hand through his hair and scratched his stomach. He smiled as he remembered his night with Gibbs.

“Gibbs?” he called out.

When no answer came, he pulled on his slacks and headed downstairs. It didn’t take him long to find Gibbs sitting at the table wearing glasses and reading the paper as he sipped his coffee. Tony walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around him, placing his cheek against Gibbs’ temple.

“Sleep okay?” Gibbs asked without looking up.

“I slept great. Thanks for letting me stay. How about you? Feeling a little sore this morning?”

Putting the paper down, Gibbs removed his glasses, admitting, “Maybe a little.”

Tony pressed his lips against Gibbs’ temple and whispered, “I hope you thought it was worth it.”

“Yeah, it was most definitely worth it. I know this diner. I thought I could take you out to breakfast.”

“Before you take me home?”

“I thought you brought an overnight bag.”

“I did.”

“Tony, you can stay as long as you want. I just thought you might be hungry.”

“I am.”

“Come on. We can discuss your case.”

“And when we come back?”

Turning quickly, Gibbs pulled Tony down onto his lap, embracing him and kissing him on the lips. “Maybe you can teach me another thing or two.”

“Are you ready to try the handcuffs? Really, Gibbs, I think you might like it.”

“How about I get to use them on you first?”

“That can be arranged,” replied Tony as he stood and walked toward the front door.

Gibbs stopped on his porch for a moment to enjoy the view and take in a deep breath. There was no question that Tony was going to be a handful. It was time though, past time even, for Gibbs to be in another relationship.

“Hey, Tony! You want to drive?” Gibbs asked, holding up his keys, ready to toss them to Tony. 

Gibbs couldn’t think of many people he had known that he felt as comfortable with as he did with Tony. Stan had recently turned in a request to be reassigned as an agent afloat. Gibbs would need a new partner and Tony seemed to have the necessary credentials to step into the job. He was sure that Tony was right about one thing: they were certainly a good match.

 

END  
09/10/13


End file.
